happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tan-Uh-Key
Tan-Uh-Key is a fan episode. This marks the first starring role of Dorobō the tanuki. It also introduces Cute Wabbit. Starring * Pockets * Dorobō Featuring * Sluggy * Cute Wabbit * Bark * Hops * Petunia * Beauregard * Snapper Appearances * Truffles * Cannibal * Nutley * Maine Plot Sluggy is sucking blood on a deer's thigh until Pockets grabs him. The deer continues to drink until it and a bunny get startled by a squirting sound. Pockets is squeezing Sluggy to get most of the blood out and when she's finished, she drops Sluggy into the mud. Meanwhile, Pockets goes home. Along the way, she sees a dead mouse on the side of the road. She grabs the mouse, but notices that she's naked. She turns to see that Dorobo has stolen her clothes. Pockets gets angry and follows him. Meanwhile, Cute Wabbit is looking around for his stolen slippers. He then sees two rabbit ears and pulls them out, only to find a real rabbit instead of his slippers. Wabbit gets surprised and drops the rabbit. Then, he hears rustling in the bushes. He looks into the bushes and gets eaten by a flipped-out Cannibal. The liver falls next to Nutley. Nutley picks it up and eats it, but then sees Pockets coming and jumps into a bush. The scene cuts back to Dorobo who is picking some daisies off the ground but then sees Bark. He tries to get him out of his costume but ends up beheading him instead. Up in the sky, Hops it flying her plane until a bullet hits the plane and she falls out of it with her parachute. She gets shot by other bullets and falls into Dorobo's bag. Dorobo then finds Beauregard flirting with Petunia so he walks up to her and grabs her air freshener necklace. Petunia notices the bad smell coming out of her tail and suffocates to death. Beauregard taps a dead Petunia's shoulder to wake her up before getting crushed by one of the pieces of Hops' plane. Pockets is later seen still looking for her clothes until she sees a sleeping snapper which gives her an idea. Dorobo looks into his bag, grabs the air freshener necklace and Wabbit's bunny slippers and puts them on. When Dorobo is about to leave, he sees Snapper and attemps to pet him, but gets his hand bitten off and he screams. He then gets eaten by the turtle. Pockets grabs her clothes out of Dorobo's bag, puts them on and happily walks away not minding that they're covered in blood. Meanwhile, Snapper, who is now in his shell, burps out Dorobo's leaf. The iris closes on the leaf. Moral "You don't have to put anything you find in your pocket." Deaths * The mouse either got killed by a car or fell out of an eagle or hawk's talons. * Cute Wabbit is eaten by a flipped-out Cannibal. * Bark is beheaded by Dorobo. * Hops gets shot by bullets. * Petunia suffocates to death. * Beauregard gets crushed by a piece of Hops' plane. * Dorobo is eaten by Snapper. Injuries * The deer loses some of its blood. * Sluggy is squeezed by Pockets. * Before Death, Dorobo's hand is bitten off by Snapper. Trivia * This marks Cute Wabbit's debut. * Truffles is seen up high in a tree, meanwhile Maine's head is peeking out of a bush. * The deer that Sluggy sucked its blood out of it, could be a fallow deer. * Snapper appears without Flick. * The ending is similar to the canon episode, Letter Late than Never. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes